


Old Wounds

by YuYam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Scars, injuries, relationship, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8565526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuYam/pseuds/YuYam
Summary: It's when Viktor takes off his shirt to change when Yuuri notices a small scar he’s never seen before on his upper back.He reaches a hand forward, his fingers lightly brushing the shiny pink skin, and he blushes when Viktor turns to acknowledge him."Would you like to see more?"





	

Yuuri's eyes moved across the rink, following the figure that glided smoothly with his gaze.

 

Every movement, the way his hands were pressed against his chest, how they reached forward towards the ceiling. How his body twisted and turned amidst the music…

Every single thing he did was perfect.

 

Yuuri wonders how much he doesn’t know about Viktor. 

He’d always admired him for his natural talent and skill that he had to work hard for. How did he skate so seamlessly? How did he put forth his emotions with such intensity?

“No, no! Like this.” And Viktor demonstrates what he means. His eyes bright and arms curved gracefully. A shudder rocks down Yuuri’s spine. “Do it again.”

 

And so he does. Again and again until Viktor is satisfied.

“You’re distracted today.” He remarks, fully unaware that he was the cause of the problem.

“...Maybe it’s because of you.” But Viktor cannot hear what Yuuri whispers, because he’s practicing jumps on the ice again.

 

He jumps higher than ever thought possible and bends low when he lands.

Spinning fast through the air and executing the most difficult of jumps like nothing.

 

_Beautiful_ , Yuuri thinks to himself.

_ He’s absolutely breathtaking. _

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri can never get quite so used to sleeping in the same room as Viktor.

His bed is more than large enough to accommodate two people, yet he can still feel Viktor’s arms around him at night, and wake up to kisses every morning.

This closeness and adoration isn’t what shakes him the most.

 

It's when Viktor takes off his shirt to change when Yuuri notices a small scar he’s never seen before on his upper back.

He reaches a hand forward, his fingers lightly brushing the shiny pink skin, and he blushes when Viktor turns to acknowledge him.

"Would you like to see more?"

 

Viktor sheds every single last bit of his clothing until he is in nothing except for his underwear, and all Yuuri can do is gape. He has the perfect amount of muscle, a fine statuesque figure. He’d seen it countless time in the baths, but this was the first time he had a good long stare.

 

To be honest, Yuuri’s heart felt as though it was about to burst out of his chest. The fact that Viktor was staring at him didn’t help.

“Tell me about all of your past injuries.” Yuuri asks quietly, attempting to bring up something, _anything_ to draw his gaze somewhere other than his black underwear.

 

“This,” Viktor hums as if trying to recall how he received that scar. “was when I fell backwards off of my bicycle when I was six years old.” Viktor frowns when Yuuri giggles. 

“It isn’t funny!”

 

Viktor continues, a twisted ankle while skating, a scrape on his elbow on a drunken night, a jammed finger whilst playing volleyball in school. Yuuri’s fingertips trace the faint, near unnoticeable remnants of those injuries.

 

The list seems endless, each injury varying in severity, from a small cut to a broken bone. Most commonly due to skating. Yuuri can understand why Viktor is a figure skating legend a bit more.

 

“Slicing your hair off accidentally is not an injury!” Yuuri chuckles, but Viktor is adamant. “It _is_. It hurts the pride.” They begin to scuffle, wrestling and tickling each other until they’re breathless and laughing.

Before Yuuri knows it, Viktor is cradling him in his lap, and the laughs and gasps for air is replaced by the sound of the whirring fan, his face aglow like the lights on a christmas tree. Suddenly, Viktor’s pale, bare skin is very noticeable against Yuuri’s and he’s thankful that the room is dim.

 

“I’d never thought you had so many injuries from skating,” Yuuri confesses, breaking the silence between them.”that will never change how I think of you, of course. I’ll still love watching you skate.”

 

All Viktor can do is look surprised , and stop a small blush from blooming on his cheeks. He looks up at the ceiling and thinks that _this man on his lap is mine and thank god for that_

“You’ve always watched me skate, so now it is my turn to watch you.”

 

Yuuri twists his body around to face Viktor.

 

He leans downwards, pressing his lips against Viktor’s ankle, where he’d sprained it in the past.

Slowly, working his way upwards, Yuuri presses his lips to every single area Viktor had injured himself in the past. His knee, waist, hands and fingers, up to his neck. Viktor's heart squirms in a way it rarely ever does, and he's subjected to enduring the feeling of Yuuri's tender lips against his skin without immediately pulling him in close. A shy little grin forms itself on his face when he sees Viktor's look of wonderment.   


“Kiss me. On the lips.” Viktor demands, his forehead brushing Yuuri’s. The space between them is so small that Yuuri is breathing in the warm air that Viktor exhales, and Viktor can smell the scent of the soap they share on Yuuri.

 

He takes Yuuri’s hand, digging his thumb’s nail into his bottom lip until it forms a red mark.

Tilting his head forward just slightly causes them to collide, and he can feel Viktor’s smile against his. 

Yuuri savours the moment, feeling the pinpricks of his eyelashes poking his cheeks and resists the urge to completely melt in his embrace. The sounds of birds in the distance fade away, only the sighs from each others mouths fill their ears.

 

Viktor feels the soft lips pressed against his, thinking of how they move when Yuuri talks, how cute and perfectly proportioned they are, and back to the fact that he’s kissing them.

Yuuri pulls away for air, obviously longing for more. But he pauses when he looks back up, clicks his tongue and presses his finger to the reddish mark.

 

“I would have kissed you even if it wasn’t injured.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so busy lately, if this one is sub-par I'll make up for it in later works during my break! If this has any typos feel free to kill me, it's 12am and I'm already half asleep.


End file.
